Another Vidcon Adventure
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Spinoff of Daddy Smosh/ Sequel to Vidcon Adventures) Its Vidcon time once again, Ian, Anthony and their families prepare to have a nice, relaxing time but...unfortunately, it doesn't go quite as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is another spinoff of Daddy Smosh, and the sequel to Vidcon Adventures, and this time its not just going to feature Hayden and Noah, but the other Youtube Kids are going to play prominent roles as well. For a list of them, and what they look like go to my profile and pictures are in my blog. But, yeah now the kids are teenagers so...yeah I hope you like it XD**

* * *

" I can't wait to see you." Said Astrid over the webcam, smiling coyly at the boy before her. Noah chuckled, and smiled at his girlfriend, nodding his head as he looked into her blue eyes.

" Me too, and this time, hopefully things won't go wrong." He replied, recalling that incident..but, this time would be different. This time nothing was going to go wrong, he was going to see all his friends and it would be great Astrid smiled softly at him.

" I don't think they will." Said Astrid reassuringly, she looked up off camera as Marzia's voice could be heard in the background.

" Astrid time for bed."

" Now?" Asked Astrid, with a small pout, sighing as Marzia told her yes. She turned back to the screen and shrugged, Noah chuckled and after bidding each other goodnight got off of the laptops. He sighed, and laid down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. He hoped things would be different...that everything was going to go right...no..he had to be positive. Think positive.

Hayden clicked through the video...why was there nothing good to watch on Youtube right now? She sighed, and looked at the time...she knew she had to go to sleep early, so she could get up early and not have to be groggy...but it was hard to go to sleep when you were anxious. She clicked through the pages...when she stopped at Noah and Astrid's boyfriend tag. She sighed and shook her head...she wasn't jealous...she had to keep teling herself that.

She was happy for them. She was.

" Honey, time for bed." Said Kalel, She nodded and turned off her computer plopping herself on the bed. After bidding her mother goodnight, she lay there and stared up at the ceiling...waiting for sleep to come.

The next day, after getting their bags Noah and his parents met the other members of the Smosh crew at the airport to head off to Vidcon.

" Its gonna be so cool!" Exclaimed ten year old Bruce, as he sat with Lazarus, Juliette, Noah and Hayden as they waited for the adults to get the tickets. Lazarus nodded, listening as the ten year old went on excitedly, Noah was texting Astrid, and Hayden was reading.

" I. am. bored." Said Juliette, slumped in her seat. Hayden patted her shoulder. She gasped, as her eyes immediately lit up. Juliette lifted an eyebrow quizzically, as she looked at where Hayden was looking, only to gasp as well at the sight of one Harvey Valeran, another Youtuber around their age. The two girls sighed as they looked at him, ignoring the weird stares the three boys were giving them.

" Why does he have to be so beautiful?" Asked Juliette with a small wistful smile, Hayden shrugged and shook her head as they gazed at him.

" And here we see the fangirl in their natural habitat, watch as they stare at their prey with an eagle eyed gaze." Said Lazarus, making Noah and Bruce snicker. The two girls looked at him, making him gasp dramatically.

" Oh crap we've been spotted."

" Oh very mature dork." Said Juliette, sneering at her brother, who smiled at his sister innocently.

" Sorry what? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my own awesomeness." He retorted, Juliette narrowed her eyes, while Hayden rolled hers affectionately. She looked back at Harvey, who having met her eyes smiled and gave a small wave. She stopped and blinked for a few seconds before shyly waving back.

Anthony looked back, as he waited for Ian to finish paying for his tickets...when he saw the boy waving to his daughter, and red flags went off in his mind. He narrowed his eyes and glared, Kalel noticed this and gave him an are you kidding me look.

" Really?" She asked.

" What, its is my job as the dad to chase off any wannabe boyfriends...besides she's too young to be be dating." Said Anthony, Kalel looked at her husband oddly.

" She's fifteen, when do you want her dating?" She asked, with a small chuckle.

" Never, if I can help it." Said Anthony with a small pout, making Kalel laugh she smiled and kissed Anthony on the cheek.

" She's growing up, you were that age once upon a time, its just a crush. Its not like she's marrying the first cute guy she sees, without knowing nothing about him at all." Said Kalel, Anthony smiled at his wife and kissed her. Once he was gone, Hayden noticed Noah staring and looked at him oddly.

" What?" She asked.

" Nothing, he replied hastily, she nodded suspiciously before shaking her head and going back to talking with Juliette. His blue eyes looked up at her for a quick second before going back to texting Astrid. The adults came back later, with the tickets and after awhile were finally on the plane headed to Vidcon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so my internet is back, hooray XD so glad you guys enjoy this story so far...and yeah, thanks for your reviews faves and follows and lets get started XD Also, can you spot the bad guy?**

* * *

After putting everything in the hotel room, and unpacking they went to their booths to set up everything. Hayden looked up, as the minute Noah and Astrid saw and greeted each other a makeout fest commenced. She sighed, and shook her head as she turned and helped set up the table with the place mat, the mics, and the refreshments. She wasn't jealous really, Noah was just her freind...just her friend...she slowly looked back at them still making out.

" Its like don't they need to breath?"

She looked back as Megan Howell gave a small little wave. Hayden smiled and hugged her friend, who hugged her back.

" 'Ello there, so how was the trip?" She asked.

" Meh the usual, what about you?" Asked Hayden, leaning against the table. Megan shrugged in response and proceeded to put her long brown hair up into a ponytail to get it out of the way.

" Had to sit infront of this kid who would literally not stop kicking my seat the whole way there, bloody nightmare honestly." Said Megan, crossing her arms over her chest. Not far from the two girls, Dan who'd been talking to Anthony cleared his throat as he looked at his daughter.

" Language Megan." Said Dan, Megan smiled up at her dad innocently, whilst Hayden giggled.

" Yes Daddy." Said Megan innocently, before turning to Hayden who shrugged. Both girls looked up, as a few booths away was Harvey Valoran setting things up for his booth. They sighed dreamily, and felt their heartbeats accelerating.

"Theres number 100 subscribed channel on Youtube...and he's single." Said Megan, Hayden looked at her friend who smiled cheekily. Hayden looked at her friend oddly.

" How do you know?" Asked Hayden.

Well for one thing, he has never mentioned his girlfriend on video, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr or Facebook, and if you watch a few Q&A videos he even says that he is single. And if he did have a girlfriend don't you think she'd be here with him?" Asked Megan, Hayden paused for a second and looked up at him.

" Lots of guys don't mention their partners online, My uncle Lasercorn didn't, Uncle Ian didn't, " Said Hayden.

" To be fair though most people did know they had girlfriends." Said Megan. " You should talk to him."

" Wait what?" Asked Hayden, looking at Megan who smiled and nodded.

" You fancy him, he might fancy you back...besides, you can't spend all week sulking over the two lovebirds." Said Megan placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. She knew Hayden was jealous of Noah and Astrid...everyone minus the two lovebirds knew that. Hayden looked at her friend oddly again.

" All week? Vidcon only lasts three days." Said Hayden. Now it was Megan's turn to look at her oddly.

" They didn't tell you?"

" Tell me what?" Asked Hayden, looking at her dad out of the corner of her eye before turning to Megan who smiled innocently.

" This year, Vidcon is going to last a week to get ready for this huge celebration at the end of the week. I don't know too much about it except, that its going to be very formal...no one told you or Noah by the looks of it?" Asked Megan, noticing the confusion on Noah's face as Astrid told him something.

" Its a surprise to everyone." Said Hayden, motioning to the confused expression on her dad and uncle Ian's face as Mr. Howell was possibly telling them thesame thing.

" Weird, you'd think they'd tell the most subscribed channel on Youtube about it." Said Megan, Hayden nodded.

" Yeah...weird."

" Meg, time to go." Said Dan, Megan pouted and looked up at Dan.

" Right now?" She asked, Dan chuckled and nodded, making her give a small groan. She sighed dramatically, and waved to Hayden before walking off leaving Hayden there. She looked back, as her dad, and uncle Ian told the rest of the Smosh crew, aunt Melanie and her mom. She wondered why no one had told them.

They were the most subscribed channel on Youtube after all so it wasn't like they'd just forget. She sighed, and looked up as someone walked up to her, she expected it to be Noah only to find it was Harvey.

" Hey you're the girl from the airport." Said Harvey with a small smile, Hayden tried to open her mouth to speak. Her face was beat red, as the cutest guy ever was standing before her. Mentally scolding herself, and telling herself to say something...anything.

" I have diarrhea" She blurted, He lifted an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

" What?" He asked with a small snicker.

" Excuse me while I go crawl in a hole and die." Said Hayden, she turned around and shook her head in embarrasment not able to believe she'd just done that. Blushing as he took her hand and smiled warmly.

" Its fine, I mean we've all said embarrasing stuff infront of someone...I'm Harvey."

" Hayden Padilla."

" Yeah, your dad is from Smosh right?" He asked quizzically, as he sized her up, she smiled and gave a small chuckle nodding her head. He smiled at the lovestruck look in her eyes, when he noticed the people lining up.

" Well, I have to go now, nice meeting you Ms. Padilla." Said Harvey, kissing her hand making her squeal inwardly, as he walked away. She heard a small chuckle behind her, the teenager looked back to see her mother looking back at her.

" So, whose the lucky boy?" She asked, Hayden went over and gushed to her mother about what just happened. Kalel smiled, it seemed like Hayden really did like this boy. She just hoped her daughter, wouldn't jump into things that fast, and would go slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yeah...The situation seemes fishy, and what happens when daddy Anthony finds out about Hayden's little crush? Well, all that will be explained this chapter XD, hope you like it. XD**

* * *

Hayden leaned back in her seat as the adults were signing things, she smiled softly as people were hugging her dad and uncle Ian, looking extremely happy and so enthusiastic. She looked up as Noah sat next to her, when she lifted an eyebrow at the hickie on his neck.

" So you had fun." She teased.

" Yeah, my Swedish Snowflake sure can give a good kiss...her lips are-"

" I don't want to how soft my friend's lips are...also Swedish snowflake?" She asked, making him chuckle as he shrugged his shoulders in response.

" Yeah, and I'm her American puppy." He replied, Hayden tilted her head to the side, not knowing how exactly how to respond to that when she saw him smirking. She scoffed and playfully shoved his shoulder.

" You dork, " She replied, making him laugh as he playfully shoved her back.

" I was wondering when you were gonna catch on." He replied with a teasing smile, making her blush. She cleared her throat, as they commenced talking. After awhile, the signings were over and Astrid came back...Hayden smiled softly as Noah headed off with Astrid. She turned and saw Juliette, Lazarus and Bruce leave as well leaving her alone. She pouted for a second when she saw Harvey wave to her, she smiled and went over to him.

Anthony looked up and narrowed his eyes recognizing him, Kalel cleared her throat and looked up at him.

" Who is he?" He asked.

" I'll give you a hint, the 100th subscribed channel on Youtube." She replied, Anthony furrowed his brow and looked at Kalel curiously.

" I thought Wulas was?" He asked.

" No we're number 30 or something, I dunno but anyway...she really, really likes this boy." Said Kalel, Anthony sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

" I was looking through his videos, and he's actually pretty good...and he's a Smosh fan." She replied, Anthony sighed and shook his head.

" Considering the last "fan" of ours we met at Vidcon, who was also a Youtuber turned out to be...well...lets just say that doesn't make me feel better." Said Anthony, looking up a the boy who was talking to his daughter. Kalel smiled softly, and kissed his cheek.

" Just give him a chance, he might actually be a decent guy." Said Kalel, Anthony sighed as he went over towards them. Ian went after him, and looked back at Kalel.

" I'll make sure he doesn't scare the kid too badly."

" Thank you Ian." Said Kalel with a small smile, as they went over to the booth.

" Daddy, uncle Ian...what're you doing here?" Asked Hayden innocently. Anthony smiled at his daughter, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

" Just came to say hello to your new friend...hey, Anthony Padilla, Hayden's dad and part of the most subscribed channel on Youtube." Said Anthony, behind him Ian shook his head, whilst Hayden face palmed. The teenager looked back at Ian for help, prompting the bowl haired man to clear his throat.

" Ian Hecox, its nice to calmly meet you...right Anthony?" Asked Ian, looking at his best friend whom he hoped would get the hint.

" Its nice to meet you Mr. Padilla, Mr. Hecox, I'm a huge fan of yours." Said Harvey, Anthony nodded and shook his hand...he didn't trust this guy, not one bit. Ian gave a warm smile and shook his hand. Hayden looked up at Anthony, who stood there looking down at him as Ian and Harvey had a friendly chat. She sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

" So, number 100, huh?"

" Yeah, it'll take awhile to catch up to you." Said Harvey with a small chuckle, Ian chauckled and patted his shoulder.

" Well hey, you'll get there. Anyway, Anthony and I should get going we have to do a Lunchtime with Smosh in a couple of minutes." Said Ian, noticing the glare that Anthony was giving. Anthony nodded and looked at the teenage boy.

" And um Harvey, if you get any bright ideas...rembember that I will not be the least bit afraid to hurt you." Said Anthony, Hayden shook her head.

" So Anthony, lets go..now." Said Ian, leading Anthony away.

" I am so sorry." Said Hayden, before turning and rushing over to her dad clearly not happy.

" Really dad? really?" She asked, getting infront of him and looking up at Anthony defiantly. Ian cleared his throat awkwardly unsure of what to do in this situation. He looked from Hayden to Anthony and back as they locked each other's gazes.

" Honey you're too young to be seeing anyone."

" He's my age! And I am fifteen years old, all the other girls are allowed to have boyfriends, and I'm not? that is so not fair!" She exclaimed looking up at Anthony, who placed his hands on his hips.

" Young lady, yes you're the same age, but I was that age once too and at this age you don't know what you want, and aside from that, just because the others can do it does not mean you can." He replied, Ian looked around as a few people were staring and muttering to themselves.

" Why? Why can't I do it?" She replied, feeling her face grow red...when she stopped and recalled how he'd pretty much rubbed it in Harvey's face that he was the most subscribed channel on Youtube.

" You think you're better than him don't you?"

" That is not it, and I will not be made the bad guy here. This discussion is over." Said Anthony, calmly, Hayden shook her head and ran off making him sigh as he rubbed his temples. Ian placed a hand on his sholder and loked at him sympathetically.

" That went really well." Said Anthony sarcasm dripping from his voice.

" Teenagers, right?" Asked Ian softly, making Anthony sigh as he looked at his best friend.

" I didn't mean to be hard on her its just...I don't like seeing her grow up so fast, plus that guy...theres just something about him I don't trust." Replied Anthony, Ian furowed his brow and looked at him curiously.

" Like what?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so um...this chapter is going to be abit angsty, and is going to deconstruct my whole Youtube kids things, by showing the negative aspects. And yeah...so um, tell me what you think, and I hope you like it XD**

* * *

" There's just something about him, I don't know how to explain it but...I just don't trust him." Said Anthony, there was just something about the kid that struck a small chord with Anthony. It was almost like he reminded the older Youtuber of...of...well, Stephen back when the kid was first starting out. Stephen had been...welljust like him, cocky and charismatic on the outside but inside... He shook his head as Ian looked at him concerned.

" I'll tell you later," Said Anthony, Ian nodded as they got on the stage to do the Lunchtime with Smosh. Pretending that everything was happy and fine, in the crowd Hayden looked around at all of the cheering fans admiring her dad and uncle Ian. She folded her arms across her chest, and stood there amongst the crowd as they cheered. She sighed and went back...when someone grabbed her hand.

She quickly turned around and smiled as she saw Harvey.

" Nice going there." Whispered Megan, as she saw Hayden and Harvey, she caught the other girl's gaze and gave a small wink making Hayden smile as she turned back to Harvey who smiled down at her.

" So your dad kind of wants to kick my ass." Said Harvey, with a small chuckle making Hayden look down in embarrassment.

" Yeah, sorry about that...he can be such a jerk sometimes." She replied, looking down at the ground. Harvey lifted her chin up, making her look up into his nice hazel eyes.

" Why don't we go somewhere where we can be...alone?" He asked, she smiled and nodded...feeling her heart fluttering inside her chest as she followed him down to the convention mess hall, where they got a small table and sat together.

" So, you didn't tell me your dad was from Smosh." He replied, and immediately all trace of a smile vanished from Hayden's face...years of people only talking to her because she was related to Anthony from Smosh, came back into her mind. She remembered one moment especially when she'd hit someone with her book, because that was all they cared about.

" Yeah...yeah he is." Replied Hayden in a small voice. Harvey, reached over and placed a hand over hers.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Harvey, his hazel eyes looking into her brown eyes he could see the pain in her eyes.

" Its ok, if you wanna talk about it...I'm here for you, and not just because of who your dad is...I liked you, before that...plus he kind of scares me." Said Harvey, with a small cheeky grin, making Hayden smile softly before sighing.

" Its just...I used to think it was the coolest thing ever that my parents were famous, but then all anyone ever did was talk to me because my dad was from Smosh or because my mom made...mistakes in the past. " Replied Hayden, looking down at her hands. " I want to be normal...to for once have someone like me for me, I'll never be my mom or my dad...and sometimes...sometimes I think thats what they want me to be. They wonder why I'm not as funny, or as talented, or anything like them..."

She remembered the mean comments on the Smosh video she was in when she was twelve, how badly they had hurt.

" Well I don't think so, I've only known you a few minutes, and I already think you're nice, and..." He pasued for a few seconds as she looked at him, fluttering her eyelashes for a second as her smile grew.

" I love you."

" Really?" She asked, feeling her heart beating extremely fast.

" Yeah, I mean we have alot in common, being overshadowed by someone greater than you, I mean...I'm number 100, your dad and Mr. Hecox, they're at the top..it'll take a miracle, for me to ever get near that level...I've always had someone over me, my brothers graduated with top honors and then there's me...I'll always be last." Said Harvey, Hayden's heart went out to him.

" I think that, you're better than they are because..you...you're nice and...and..." She blushed beat red, as he leaned in and kissed her. Hayden smiled and felt ready, to melt into the floor from happiness.

" Will you go out with me?" He asked, She gave a small gasp...the hottest guy ever, who listened to her...who confided in her, who was just like her, wanted to be her boyfriend. She smiled and nodded furiously, he smirked and kissed her, yet, again...she stopped and kissed back.

" Is that Hayden?"

Noah turned and saw Hayden kissing someone else and immediately felt his stomch lurch. He cleared his throat, before turning to Astrid.

" Yeah, um...but why don't"

" We should go say hello, I haven't said hello to her, " She replied, with a big energetic smile. Noah smiled and shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know why but he felt...strange when he saw them kiss. Astrid went over and greeted them warmly, and Hayden and Harvey told them the news. after a while it was time for them to head backNoah and Hayden went back

" Hey so uh Hayden not to be that guy but...have you ever talked to the guy before today?" He asked curiously, Hayden furrowed her brow and looked at her best friend.

" Why?" Asked Hayden suspiciously.

" Well I mean, you said you were going out with him and...how many times have you actually talked to him, and...I mean, don't you think its kind of rushing I mean your mo-"

" Lets get something straight." Said Hayden, immediately looking up at Noah, who froze having never had her anger directed towards him before...his dad was right, Padillas were scary, when they were angry.

" I am not my parents ok, it is none of your business how long I've known him ok? and if you must know, we talked for a maximum of...five minutes, but y'know what? we're in love, much more in love than you and your swedish snowflake." She retorted, finally getting sick and tired of people judging her and Harvey. Noah narrowed his eyes slightly.

" Five minutes? At most? what do you really know about him, I mean Astrid and I talked a good five months or so before we actually went out and even then, we've been friends since we were little kids." Replied Noah, he stopped when he saw the red in her eyes as she turned and stalked off. Noah sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair, following the crowd backstage where he watched his dad and uncle Anthony performing onstage. He bit his lip and looked down at the ground When Melanie went over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Hey honey, you ok?" Asked Melanie. Noah looked up at her, wondering if he should tell his mother or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with her.**

**Hey guys, so Happy New Year, and sorry I didn't create a fanfiction tag, for New Years, but there will be a tag afterwards, andhey even if there isn't. I encourage you to write one. Anyway, so yeah, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. **

* * *

Noah, sighed, and told his mother everything. Melanie sighed, softly and listened intently, when she noticed he said he'd felt...strange when he saw them kissing.

" Honey, were you...jealous?" She asked, immediately Noah's face turned bright red, as he immediately began clearing his throat.

" I...I'm not jealous and, even if I were, that is not the point." Said Noah, hurriedly making Melanie chuckle, as she ran a hand through his brown hair.

" She thinks she's in love, and coming from someone who was once a teenage girl, that is not a good combination. Try talking to her, without judging her." Said Melanie softly, Noah sighed, and looked down at the ground.

" I tried that." He replied, though he may have been acting a little judgemental now that he thought about it, then again she'd only known the guy for five minutes and already started a relationship with him. Disn't they do a sketch like this on their Smosh Squared channel, making fun of that? His mother looked at him curiously, making him sigh.

" Ok maybe I judged a little, but she's only known the guy for five minutes at most. How long did you know dad, before dating?" He asked, Melanie paused for a second, and tried to recall.

" Um, I think we knew each other, for a good couple of months before we actually went out on a date."

" Actually, it was three months." Said Ian, hugging her from behind making her chuckle as he kissed her neck." What are you guys talking about?"

" Oh just teenager stuff." Said Melanie, Noah smiled and nodded, Ian gave a small pout and said.

" Aw man, and I'm just over here being an old geezer, by myself." He teased, making Melanie chuckle as she kissed him. Noah smiled softly, that was love...teasing, making jokes, laughing...and the kiss was genuine, and the one between Hayden and the douche...hadn't been.

He turned, and went over to see Toby Turner Jr, talking with Blake Dawson not far away.

" Hey guys." He greeted.

" Hey, so you going to the big Youtube party later? we're thinking of crashing the adult party," Said Blake, Noah chuckled and looked at his friend.

" Yeah, have fun explaining to your parents about that." Said Noah, making Blake chuckle, the boys looked up as Astrid walked by. Toby Jr, wagged his eyebrows and nudged Noah's arm while giving a small chuckle.

" Dude, your girlfriend is so hot." Said Toby Jr, Noah smiled and shook his head, when Blake turned and winked at Megan Howell, who scoffed and rolled her eyes as she turned back to talking to Hayden. Toby Jr. and Noah chuckled, as Blake looked back at them.

" Shut up bozos." He replied.

" Dude, Megan is not gonna give you the time of day. This is the girl who pushed you into the pool on your tenth birthday because you kissed her, remember that?" Said Noah, making Blake scoff and shake his head...he winked to Megan, who ignored him while Hayden and Juliette gave a small wave. Toby and Noah laughed, when Noah stopped as he saw Harvey go up to Hayden.

" Oooh, drama in the Smosh fam." Said Toby, earning him a look from Noah, Blake rolled his eyes and looked over at Noah.

" Dude, you have a girlfriend, blond, yay high, blue eyes, does gaming and beauty videos, remember her? " Said Blake, Noah looked down at the ground, he sighed, and leaned against the wall. Thinking back to what his mom said, his blue eyes caught sight of Uncle Anthony talking to aunt Kalel. He winced, as he spotted them.

" And someone is about to get in trouble..." Said Blake, Noah cleared his throat, and went over to Hayden.

" What is it?" She asked, curisoulsy, when he gently turned her head towards where Anthony was, she gave a small groan...knowing what was coming.

" Technically, you didn't say to stay away from him, you just threatned him, like you've threatned every other guy who tries coming near me." Replied Hayden sitting on the couch, as Anthony stood infront of her. They were back in the hotel room, and neither were very happy.

" Honey, this is for your own good, I know it seems like I'm being hard on you, but I'm doing this to protect you." Said Anthony, Hayden looked up at him, and furrowed her brows.

" Protect me from what? he loves me, he'd never do anything to hurt me, not like the last creepy fan you had, you remember him?."

" Woah, woah, ok honey simmer down that was going too far." Said Kalel, coming from the bedroom, and standing beside Anthony. Hayden scoffed, and looked away, Anthony sighed and shook his head.

" You don't know that, he doesn't love you, he -"

" He only likes me, because of you? is that what you were gonna say, that no guy could ever like me unless it was to get to you? Thanks dad, my self esteem really needed to know that." She replied, Anthony, could hear her voice cracking alittle. He furrowed his brow wondering where that had come from.

" Honey go to the room...now." Said Kalel, Hayden stood up and slammed the door as she went in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them, **

**hey guys, I know I said I'd upload the rest of Snow Falls, and the beginning of the Price of Gold earlier. But, I was distracted, and it usually takes an hour or so, but anyway um I'll write it out tommorrow. So, yeah, for now enjoy Another Vidcon Adventure.**

* * *

Anthony sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, where had that come from...how long had she felt that way? He went to go to the room and talk to her, when Kalel placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. He looked back, into her blue eyes. She gently placed her hand on his cheek.

" Let her cool down first, she's really upset right now and needs some time alone right now." Said Kalel, as she looked into his eyes. She wanted to go in there and talk to her as well, but she knew that right now wasn't the right time. Anthony sighed, as he looked down at the ground. He knew she was probably right. They looked up, as someone knocked on the door. He went over, and saw Harvey.

" Oh, um hello Mr. Padilla, I was just here to pick up-"

" Well you're not going to be picking anyone up tonight, so I suggest you turn right back around, and stay away from my daughter." Said Anthony coldly, as he glowered down at the teenager, who stood his ground as he looked up at Anthony. Behind him, Kalel bit her lip, not knowing whether to feel bad for the kid or not. Harvey narrowed his eyes for a split second before walking off.

" That was way too easy." Said Kalel, wrapping her arms around Anthony's waist. When Ian and Melanie went over to them.

" Hey guys, so I was talking to Shane, and it turns out this big party thing is supposed to be for the most subscribed channels, from us down until number 99." Said Ian, making Anthony furrow his brows as he looked at his best friend curiously.

" Just 1 to 99? what about 100 and down?" Asked Anthony. Ian shrugged, before clearing his throat.

" I have no idea, which is strange because channels 100 to 200 are here."

" It sounds like you guys are talking about robots, 1 to 99, 100 to 200, does it really matter what number you are?" Asked Kalel, Anthony and Ian looked to each other...she did kind of have a point there.

" Well...no, but you'd be surprised what some people are like because they can't get the top spot." Said Anthony, Kalel shook her head as she looked up at both of them.

" Does it really matter? being the top doesn't mean you're better than anyone it just means you have more fans...no offense." Said Kalel, realizing what she'd said. Ian smiled and shrugged, once again as Anthony gave a small chuckle.

" Honestly, thats how most if not all of us see it. We don't care whose on the top or not...butt, one thing I noticed about the newer generation of Youtubers is they seem alot more...ambitious?" Said Anthony, Kalel furrowed her brow as she looked up at Anthony curiously.

" For the Youtubers like us, you, Ian, me, and everyone else we know...the ones who started Youtube when it began or sometime later. We did it because it was fun, we didn't think of it as a job really..these kids though, some...not al of them but some of them seem really...off." Said Anthony, Ian nodded.

" Yeah, their the ones whose channels are from one hundred down, and you'd be suprised how vicious they can be." Said Ian, recalling meeting a few of them. While most of the kids were polite, well mannered, witty, sarcastic, friendly, and all around like genuinely good kids. There were the others...the ones who when they saw him, or Anthony or anyone else...he saw the jealousy, the bitterness, hatred, scorn, revulsion...the cunning, and ambition.

" What number was Stephen?" Asked Melanie curiously. Ian and Anthony paused for a second trying to recall what number he was.

" I think he was number 66, or 99...I dunno, it was one of those two." Said Anthony. Anthony and Kalel shared a glance, before Anthony cleared his throat.

" So why are they being left out?" Asked Anthony curiously.

" Thats the part no one knows, I asked everyone and not one of them could tell me why..they were just as confused as us." Said Ian, Anthony and Kalel stayed back in the hotel room, not really wanting to leave her alone whilst Ian went on ahead with Melanie.

After about an hour or so, Anthony opened the door, and saw Hayden laying down on the bed on her phone.

" Hey," Said Anthony, as he went over and sat on the bed. She sighed, and put her phone down, facing away from him.

" Still mad huh?" Said Anthony, though he got no reply back. " Y'know when I was your age, I'd have fights with my dad sometimes too...I used to think he never understood me, and didn't know how I felt...kind of like how you're feeling right now."

" You don't understand, everything's always been easy for you...you have the perfect life, perfect wife, perfect job, perfect friends, perfect fans who worship the ground you walk on." He heard her mumble.

" Nothing's perfect...it might seem that way, but its not. No one is perfect, everyone has flaws, and little things that make them unique. " He replied softly, she shook her head and he heard a small sniffle escape her.

" Is that why they all want me to be just like you? Why they think I'll lie, like mom or be like you...why no one could ever like me if it weren't for you." Her voice cracked, as tears came to her eyes. Anthony hugged her, comfortingly, and kissed the top of her head.

" Honey no one is asking you to be like me or anyone else...you're amazing just the way you-"

" No I'm not...you're just saying that, but you don't mean it. You don't love me, because if you did you'd want me to be happy." She replied, making Anthony's heart break as he told him that. He sighed and shook his head.

" Baby you mean the world to me, I'd do anything to make you happy...but I have to protect you too, and I know you may not understand right now but you will someday. I just don't want to see you get hurt, Yor mom and I love you with all our hearts, and we never meant for you to feel like you had to be someone else or that you had all this pressure on you." Said Anthony, she sniffed and didn't say anything else. Anthony sighed, once again before kissing the top of her head.

" Just think about what I said, ok? good night, I love you." Said Anthony, before heading out the room and closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, no anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so get ready for some Hecox family fluff in this chapter XD, also we get to see a twist, that I hope you guys enjoy so...yeah, here you go, and yeah XD also can you see the parralells between Hayden and Noah?**

* * *

Noah leaned against the table, Astrid was off with Megan and Shanna talking whilst his other friends were attempting to sneak into the adult party. His blue eyes looked up, as Harvey walked in. His eyes narrowed, at the darker haired youtuber.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't one of those Smosh babies, where's your little girlfriend?" Asked a brunette girl, draping herself over Noah, making him look away from her uncomfortably. He cleared his throat, and backed away from her.

" Pris." Said Noah, with a curt nod, Priscilla Mills, the number 200, most subscribed channel on Youtube and arguably someone he really, really didn't like...no one liked her really, so how she got to 200, was abit of a mystery to him.

" Oh come on now, I'm just being friendly, you don't have the best taste in girls, their either a prude like little miss Padilla, or...in the case of your current girl abit too...sweet." She replied, leaning up to him. He set his drink down and walked away from her, making her chuckle. He scoffed, and looked around, it had seemed that Harvey was now nowhere to be found.

He sighed and texted his parents that he was going to the hotel room, before heading out the door in which Toby and Blake were being dragged back to the party by their dads. Noah smirked at them, as they waved before shaking his head and walking off.

He bumped into Harvey, who looked very dejected.

" So, guess uncle Anthony put the kibosh on you and Hayden?" Asked Noah, with a small smirk.

Harvey stopped and looked back at him with a sneer, clenching his hands tightly into fists.

" Don't think you're so high and mightey, just because your dad's number one, aren't you and Hayden number 120 something? and your little girlfriend is number 130 something too...so, basically, I'm better than you in every way that counts." Said Harvey, making Noah roll his eyes.

" You seriously think that matters? Just because you have alot of subscribers doesn't mean you're better than anyone, we're normal people who just happen to make videos online. " Said Noah, making Harvey chuckle.

" Well what about your dad, number one most subscribed, one of the grandfathers of Youtube, all those fans, all that fame, and fortune, and you're not good enough to have any of it. I mean, by your age they were already popular and you're what 15...16?"

" 15, I'm 15 and Smosh wasn't popular until they were 18...look it up." Said Noah, crossing his arms over his chest.

" A good three years older than you, by that time they were one of the top channels and you? you're 120 something you'll never catch up and you know why? Because you're not good enough, and you'll never be good enough to be where they are." Said Harvey, making Noah chuckle as his blue eyes looked into Harvey's hazel ones.

" You think I don't know that? I know I'll never be as good as my dad, but I can still try. Now if you'll excuse me, my phone is about to die and I'd rather not waist its last few dying breaths talking to you." Said Noah non chalantly, before turning around and heading off. He sighed and entered the room, an hour or so later his parents came back.

" Hey bud, lights out." Said Ian, Noah groaned and held up five fingers.

" No you can't have five more minutes, Noah looked up from his comic book with a small pout making Ian chuckle and shake his head.

" C'mon, its late and we have to get up early tommorrow." Said Ian, Noah sighed exaggeratedly, Ian chuckled.

" Yeah I know, I'd love to sleep in too."

" Can I sleep in and I'll meet you there?" Asked Noah, Ian shook his head and cleared his throat.

" I'd rather not...y'know, um...maybe when.."

" I'm 15 , If I can walk to the mailbox and back on my own then I can...besides..theres nothing bad going on here unless you count Hayden's creepy asshole of a boyfriend." Said Noah, Ian lifted an eyebrow.

" Language, and is someone jealous?" He teased, smirking as Noah immediately blushed and looked away from his dad's gaze.

" Don't you already have a girlfriend? "

" Yeah, but..I'm worried about her, I mean she's only known him for five minutes before going out with him." Said Noah, Ian furrowed his brow...he hadn't really known this. He went over and sat on the bed.

" Whose her boyfriend?" Asked Ian.

" Harvey Valoran, y'know the guy Uncle Anthony threatned at his booth, Ian nodded remembering him...well the kid had guts he'd give him that if he was seriously considering dating Hayden after the threat Anthony had given him. Still, Anthony had called him awhile ago and told him that things with Hayden weren't going so well...he looked at Noah.

" Son have you ever...felt pressure because I'm a part of Smosh?" Asked Ian curiously. Noah looked down, wondering if his phone had been on and his dad had overheard his conversation.

" No, I mean...I know I'm not as good as you, and I...never will be, but I've never felt pressure." Said Noah, Ian lifted his eyebrows.

" Hey, you're just as good as I am...that list is just a bunch of numbers, you have talent, and one day you're gonna be even better than me and if it makes you feel better, you're the number one to me." Said Ian, Noah smiled up at his dad who ruffled his hair.

" Get to sleep, ok buddy?"

" So thats a no on the staying late?" Asked Noah making Ian chuckle as he nodded.

" Yeah, you didn't think that heartwarming moment would make me forget did you?" Teased Ian, Noah pouted slightly, before chuckling and going to sleep. Ian smiled, and turned off the light.

" Good night, I love you." Said Ian,


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, no anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, theres going to be a couple of Nightmare sequences in this so I hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight XD, jk anyway, yeah enjoy. **

* * *

Noah groaned slightly, as he tossed and turned in his sleep, the covers tossed off the bed as the cool breeze from the window sent a chill in the room.. He sniffed, as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

_Darkness, that was all that surrounded him...he hated the darkness, immediately he felt the walls beginning to get closer and closer until there was hardly any room to breath. He tried pushing and shoving against the walls, but he could barely move it was so cramped. He shook his head, and cried out in pain as the walls were literally squishing him tightly. Soon, the walls became fabric and he realized where he was. _

_He was back in that luggage case._

_He coughed, and felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. Laughter ringing in his ears. The teen sighed, and fell to the floor, coughing as the feeling of fresh air hit his lungs. He gasped for breath, as he stood up and looked around...there was nothing but darkness._

_Ever since that day, when Stephen had stuffed him into the luggage, he hated the dark and enclosed spaces. It always reminded him of what happened, and from then on anytime he was in a tight, closed space his mind would remember...and he'd be right there._

_" Just like you are now..."_

_Noah's face grew pale as he turned around and saw Stephen standing before him, with his cold, grey eyes. He gasped, as the man grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall._

_" This time daddy isn't coming to save you...poor little Noah, no one loves you do they...not the girl you love, not your-" He was interrupted by Noah kicking him in the face forcing him to let go. _

_" My friend Laz taught me that, he also taught me this." Said Noah, sticking his thumb in Stephen's eye before turning and running. He gasped, as Stephen appeared before him yet again. _

_" So your little friend taught you some things...however, thats not enough to fight me...you can act tough, you can mince words and hide behind your wit. But deep down inside, you're still that little boy who runs to daddy for every little thing that goes wrong in your life." Said Stephen, leaning in and whispering in his ear. He gasped, as something was pushing his chest in and squeezing the air out of him. He felt weak...and helpless.._

_" No...no..no, I don't want to...I no..." He whispered, as the darkness closed in on him, and there was no light, no air, just the sounds of Stephen's laughter which slowly began turning into Harvey's, and the shrill screams of his best friend. He tried clawing at the walls, crying out in pain as he felt liquid on his fingers...he hissed in pain, as he looked down and realized he'd scratched his nails off._

Noah sat up, and looked at his hands, sighing in relief, his fingernails were still intact and it was just a dream...just a dream. He sniffed, and hugged his knees close to his chest, before laying on his side. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried his best to sleep...despite the fact he still heard a dark, cruel laughter ringing in his ears.

"No, no...no, ple-ple...no, no.." Whimpered Hayden as she tossed and turned on the bed, sweat beading down her forehead, as the room around her was spinning.

_Hayden looked around, she was in a hall of mirrors, some were big, others were small, alot were distorted like the type at a carnival's funhouse. She made her way down the various twists and turns, hearing various whispers beyond the glass. She looked at them warily, hearing the comments as clear as day._

_" The urge to bitch-slap her is too real." "She's so fat, oh my gosh has she never heard of excercise?" " Thunderthighs" " She should kill herself""She'll never be as good as Anthony""Poor Anthony, how dissappointing to have a kid like her" She covered her ears and fell to her knees as the whisperes grew louder and louder. _

_"Shut up...shut up..Shut up!" She screamed, as the mirrors immediately shattered, and sent glass flying everywhere. She looked up, gasping before her, as infront of her stood the Mirror of Erised, she stood up and placed a hand on the glass. At first she saw herself...beside her, stood the image of her parents._

_She looked up at the reflection of her mother, before turning to herself. She had her mother's nose and chin, Her gaze turned to her dad, before turning to herself, she had her dad's eyes, his cheekbones..she looked alot like him, she closed her eyes and opened them yet again._

_The mirror was gone, but Stephen was where it was._

_" You're so pathetic...you live in the realm of fairytales and makebelive...and before you know it, its all going to come crashing down on top of you. You live under the shadow of your mother's lies..." She looked up, as articles on the internet, and other rumors of her mother appeared around her. Many were wondering when she was going to be like Kalel, and quit,only to make another channel, when she was going to lie, and when she was going to show her true colors._

_" And your father's fame." The images were soon replaced, with Smosh videos, interviews, and fans exclaimimng how much they loved them...and wondering why Hayden wasn't like Anthony, why she wasn't as funny as her dad was, why she wasn't as witty, as good looking, as good as him._

_" But I'll never be them." She whispered. Hearing the image of Stephen crashing like glass, she sniffed, and looked up at the image of her parents._

_" I will never be you...they only like me because of you, some hate me because of you...I hate you!" She screamed before breaking down and crying._

Hayden gasped and woke up, sighing as she sniffed and ran a hand through her hair, laying back down and trying to sleep. The next day, after getting dressed, Hayden and Noah looked at each other and saw the dark circles under their eyes and both knew neither had had a good night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so guess what I wrote this chapter and it got misplaced so now I had to rewrite it all over again...isn't that wonderful? Anyway, so yeah anyway, and uh, I know a couple chatacters like Pris and a character here seem like filler but trust me they'll be important later **

* * *

Noah yawned, and slumped in his seat feeling very tired after the rough night last night. He tried to doze off, but it appeared the nightmare would not go away. He looked up as Astrid came over and sat next to him, holding his hand and looking into his blue eyes.

" Are you feeling alright?" She asked softly. He sighed, and nodded giving her a small false smile.

" Yeah just...I need to be alone right now." Said Noah, immediately standing up, Astrid followed after him and stood infront of him, Looking up with her big, concern and worry filled blue eyes.

" Tell me the truth." Replied Astrid, determined and obviously not going anywhere until she got to the bottom of it. Listening as Noah told her his nightmare, She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He embraced her back, and sighed softly..feeling a little bit better.

" I think you should tell your dad, because its only gonna get worse." Said Astrid softly, Noah sighed...he really didn't want to bother him with this..especially since things were going smoothly..well as smooth as they could. His blue eyes locked with Astrid as she gave him a small encouraging smile. He smiled back at her and nodded.

Hayden turned away slightly, before looking up as Megan came.

" So I heard...from someone, that you and a certain someone else are dating...after-"

" Oh not you too, I got it from my dad, and my best friend I don't need my other best friend jumping down my throat...besides weren't you the one telling me to talk to him?" Asked Hayden, Megan nodded ervently.

" Yes talk to him, get to know him, not date him on the spot...They care about you...alot, I mean he's just a guy. You might not even be together that long but you're stuck with Noah and your dad for the rest of your life. Especially your dad...take it from someone who has two of them, sometimes they drive you insane...but you still love them anyway. Now fix this issue you have and tell him." Said Megan, placing a hand on her friend's shoulders, Hayden's gaze slowly turned back to her dad signing things with her mom and uncle Ian.

When she remembered her dream, she turned to Megan.

" What number are your dads?" She asked. Megan narrowed her eyes, and folded her arms over her chest.

" I don't know, I don't keep track of those numbers, because they don't matter. Their just some silly ranking system that don't mean anything. Do you know what number I am? I'm number 199, but I don't give a damn...I still do my best because its not what number I am that matters...I'm what matters, you, Noah, those numbers don't dictate who you are." Said Megan, her green eyes looking into Hayden's brown ones. Hayden sighed, and took Megan's hand leading her away.

She told Megan about the nightmare, Megan's harsh feature's softened as she listened.

" Have you tried talking to your parents? I'm sure they'd understand." Said Megan, Hayden sighed and shook her head.

" No they wouldn't." She mumbled.

" How do you know, if you won't try." Said Megan, Hayden looked up, and smiled softly. They cried out in pain and held their ears, as something in the booth next to them went off and made a loud noise.

" Watch it will you?"

" Oops, sorry Meggy, speaking of which hey my brunnette buxom babe." Said a nerdy boy, looking up at Megan before sniffing and smiling up at the girls. His braces and teeth that jutted out every which way showing. Megan narrowed her eyes, as he laughed in a nasally voice.

" Call me that one more time Pruan and I swear I'll insert one of those test tubes of yours up you-"

" So, we should go." Said Hayden leading her away from the other Youtubers, she furrowed her brows as she looked back. She knew Pruane266 was a weird scientist wannabe whose experiments were always exploding but that was very remniscent of a bomb just now. She shivered, wondering if it was.

" You see why they call you the ice queen of Youtube now?" Asked Hayden. Megan shrugged in response.

" He's creepy, honestly. " Said Megan, as they walked off. Hayden giggled, when she noticed Blake giving Pruane a vague death glare before going up to them and wrapping an arm around Megan's shoulders.

" Hey Padilla, Howell, so how are two of my favorite ladies?" He asked, when Megan shrugged her hand off of him, and shook her head whilst Hayden laughed. She looked up, as Harvey went up to her, she smiled and kissed him back, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Megan furrowed her brow and noticed the were right in sight of the Smosh booth. Right where Mr. Padilla could see them. She looked up at Blake who narrowed his own eyes having noticed as well.

They went over to Noah and Astrid, who noticed the other two.

" I don't like him, he seems like bad news." Said Astrid, recalling the day before, he'd seemed nice enough but..there was something off about him, and what Noah said well...she really didn't trust him.

" Who does?" Asked Toby Jr. as he, Drew and Bryant walked up to the group. Noah motioned over to Harvey, Drew tilted his head to the side.

" Is it just me, or does he look kind of older from here?" Asked the blond.

" Define older." Said Blake, Drew tilted his head to the side.

" Eighteen, at the oldest, but he doesn't look sixteen I can tell you that much." Said Drew, Noah clenched his hands tightly into fists, narrowing his eyes as anger coursed through his veins, Astrid immediately placed a hand on his shoulder as if holding him back. He immediately went up to him, the group looked each other as Noah punched Harvey in the face. Hayden stood there in shock as the others.

Noah groaned, as he layed on the bed in the hotel room, an ice pack over his black eye. All he remembered was punching Harvey in the face, blackness...and then he was back in the hotel room.

" Dude that was awesome, you guys started a fight right in the middle of the con floor, and oh my god dude it was epic." Said Toby Jr. Astrid and Hayden looked over hi, whilst Astrid smiled softly and carressed his face tenderly. Hayden blinked a few times, and cleared her throat.

" Are you ok?" She asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smos nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I'm going to rewrite Halflight, just because the newer chapters are wird, and not going where I want the plot to go. So yeah, also this chapter has plenty of Padilla/Hecox/Howell family feels, enjoy XD**

* * *

" Because your son was a minor, he's going to be let off with a warning but I don't want anymore incidents." Said Hank Green, one of the founders of Vidcon. Ian sighed and nodded, as they walked in and after getting Noah's side of the story, in which Hayden was trying to avoid Anthony's gaze. Hank went and decided to talk to Harvey.

" Ok, everyone out." Said Ian, the other teens left, with Hayden looking back at Noah. He was her best friend in the whole world, they'd known each other since...well..birth. Literally, they'd been raised together, he'd been the one to make her laugh, to play with her...who first protected her from Stephen. She'd listened to what he'd said.

About how Drew had said he'd looked old enough to be eighteen...how he'd gotten so angry, and well...snapped. But Harvey would never lie to her...would he? She followed her dad outside, Anthony sighed, as he looked at her.

" Did he mention anything like this?" He asked, she looked down at her feet and shook her head. Anthony sighed, and rubbed his temples, he knew he didn't trust the kid for some reason. Ian sighed, as he looked at his son who was avoiding his gaze.

" You did a good job, but...I don't want you starting anymore fights...especially not with him, if anything happened to you again...I...just don't fight anymore." Said Ian, Noah furrowed his brow and looked up at his dad. Ian sighed, while he was proud of Noah for protecting Hayden like that. From what Anthony had said about the kid reminding him of Stephen.

Well, he knew how Stephen was...how Harvey might've been, and he was not going to let his son get hurt anymore.

" Dad um..." He was interrupted from his thoughts and looked up. Noah sighed, and did as Astrid told him. Telling his dad all about his nightmares the night before. Ian sat next to him, and patted his hair. Listening as he told him everything.

" Its just, he's so much like Stephen and it scares me, I don't want her getting hurt, and everytime I see them together...I...I love Astrid, but I think I love Hayden too and thats...I don't want to cheat on Astrid or, anything and he deserves it for getting involved with her and...I don't know what to do." Ian wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

" Right now she needs a friend more than anything, if you love her...fight for her, show her that he's wrong and that you're the one whose always going to be there for her. Be there, like a best friend." Said Ian, he knew what it was like be in Noah's position, years before, and it could get really, really confusing.

" So, I should just be there for her, but...what do I do with Astrid and Hayden?"

" That you're going to have to find out on your own...its your decision whoever you choose." Said Ian, Noah sighed and looked up at him.

" Thanks," Ian nodded.

Hayden looked up at Anthony, before sighing as she sat on the couch.

" He said he loved me... and..and you don't lie to the people you love...right?" She replied in confusion, Anthony sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Baby listen, sometimes people say things they don't mean .." He stopped, and saw that her eyes were beginning to water. He went to put his arms around her, when she sniffed and puled away from him. Anthony sighed, and shook his head as she got up and went to the hotel room.

Melanie and Kalel walked in with Melanie immediately going over to Noah and Ian, Kalel sat down and placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder, before going into the room with Hayden.

" I think its time we have a talk." Said Kalel, as Hayden laid there on the bed. " Honey this whole fighting with your dad needs to stop, he loves you so much. All he's ever done is try to make you happy, and protect you...this boy lied-"

" And would know all about lies right?" Said Hayden, Kalel 's Jaw immediately dropped as she looked at her daughter.

" You're grounded, the minute we get back home, I have had enough of this attitude young lady, I have no idea where you picked it up from, you did not get it from us." Said Kalel, Hayden looked up at her.

" Good, who'd want to be a liar and a cheater, and-"

" I think thats enough, both of you need to calm down." Said Anthony, at the doorway. Kalel and Hayden looked up at each other. Normally it was Kalel stepping in to his and Hayden's fights so this was kind of new for him. He noticed, her crying face, and sighed.

" Honey thats going too far, and Kalel she's having a rough time right now." Said Anthony, Kalel looked at her daughter, and sighed, Hayden looked down, as her mother got up and walked off. Anthony went over and sat down on the bed.

" Ok so why don't you tell me what this is all really about." Said Anthony, Hayden sighed as the emotions poured out of her and she told him all about the nightmare and about everything else...Anthony wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her.

" I'm sorry, we never meant to make you feel like that...and, you shouldn't pay attention to what they say, their just people who don't matter. You're beautiful just the way you are, your mom and I love you with all our hearts and we'd do anything to make you happy. No one is perfect, and both your mom and I have made mistakes, but sh loves you. She'd never lie about that. " Said Anthony, Hayden sniffed and hugged her dad. Still unsure of what to believe.

If he led about his age what other things had he lied about.

Megan and Blake walked down the hallway, when they noticed Harvey talking to Pruan or Justin as he was called. Both looked at each other, before making their way towards them. Justin cleared his throat. and Harvey immediately looked back at them befre smirking.

" Well if it isn't 199 and 165, "

" We have names, Megan and Blake, but you can call me Dawson, Blake Dawson. So, after lying to Hayden I'm sure she's probably going to dump you, if theres anything she hates its a liar." Said Blake, his blue eyes glaring u at Harvey, who chuckled as he looked at Blake.

" I have ways, besides...fun's gonna start soon, its too bad you're going to miss it." Sad Harvey, Blake sneered at him.

" And whats this supposed to mean?" Asked Blake clenching his hands tightly into fists, when Megan grabbed his arm. Glaring back up at him, they turned and walked off in opposite directions. Megan turned to see Justin looking at her, in a particular area.

" My face is up here." She replied in disgust,

" I know." He replied, with a smirk. Megan grunted in disgust, when he immediately grabbed her hand by the wrist.

" Hang on, stay and talk to me I want to get to know you better." Said Justin, as he leered down at her, her eyes widened, when she noticed something sticking out of his pocket looking very shiny and slightly metallic. When someone placed their hand on his shoulder. He looked back and turned pale as he saw it was Dan and Phil.

" I suggest you take your hand off my daughter, before I remove them for you, or Dan will remove them the hard way." Threatned Phil, the boy let go and ran.

" Are you alright Meggy?" Asked Dan, she nodded, and regained her breath...wondering if that was what she thought it was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so props to CreekGrrl, for figuring out the evil plan Harvey and his little minions have come up with as for the rest of you, you'll just have to wait and see what it is. XD, but yeah what dastardly deeds are they doing? yeah. lets go XD If you're not sure whose kid is whose the full list is on my profile**

* * *

Noah remained in the hotel room for the rest of the day, as did Hayden while their parents were back downstaris at the convention hall. He looked up as Hayden was ignoring the buzzing oh her phone, his blue eyes looked from the phone to Hayden and back.

" Aren't you gonna get that?" Asked Noah.

" I knowwho it is, and I'm not talking to him right now." She replied stubbornly.

"I know you're mad at Uncle An-"

" Not my dad, " Said Hayden, Noah stopped and put two and two together and realized she was talking about Harvey. Finally the buzzing stopped, and she heard Harvey's voice on the awnsering machine asking if she was alright and why she hadn't picked up.

Noah placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her brown eyes looked into his blue ones as her heart beat fast , when there was a knock at the door. Noah got up and opened it, to reveal Blake, Megan and the others.

" We need to talk." Said Blake. his arms over his chest, Noah looked back at Hayden who furrowed her brows as the others walked in. wondering what was going on. Noah closed the door and went over to where Hayden was, listening as Blake told him of the encounter with Justin and Harvey.

" So, since you guy s are the experts on conspiracy mystery solving, we decided to come to you for the plan." Said Shanna, the others nodded as they turned to Hayden and Noah who looked at each other. Hayden shrugged, unsure of this or not, Noah bit his lip he'd been hoping for a nice and normal vidcon but..he had a feeling something big was going to happen.

" Alright then, we need to know who the suspects are, what their planning, what the motive is, and how to stop it." Said Noah, looking at the others.

" The invites only go down the list of 1-99, so its gotta be 100- down to two hundred, not everyone though. Sound off with your number so we can immediately cross you off of the suspect list." Said Hayden, as she got up and went to get her laptop. Crossing off the list of people who weren't suspects.

" Ok that narrowed it down alot." She mumbled under her breath.

" What about motive? Why numbers 1-99?" Asked Bryant.

" Well think about it, 1-10 are the top dogs on Youtube, their the ones with the most subscribers. from 10 on down to 99, are people who're good, they have millions of fans and are arguably the most popular. But for 100 and down, we're just starting. Unlike the higher listed people we only have what a good thousand or so with the numbers dwindling as you go down the list." Said Lazarus.

" Well we figured our motive, envy. I don't think they want to wait or do the hard work necessary to catch up to them because who knows how long that will take. " Said Astrid, her blue eyes looking down at the floor.

" Ok, so Who, Why, When and where are already awnsered. Now we need to know what it is, and how to stop it." Said Noah.

" So, trenchcoats, catsuits or tuxedos and slinky cocktail dresses?" Asked Toby Jr.

" Whatever works for you. Either way, do we split up and look for clues?" Asked Megan, looking at the others.

" We should, alright break into pairs, and try and see what you can find, don't let anyone know what you're up to and be sure not to get caught. remember we're on a time limit so we have to work fast. and as for Harvey...leave him to me." Said Noah, the others looked at each other warily before looking at Noah.

" Ok Youtube's Army, are we agreed?" Asked Hayden, standing up.

" Youtube's Army?" Asked Juliette curiously.

" Yeah, you know kind of like Dumbledore's Army, but we're Youtube's Army..." Said Hayden with a small smile, Megan placed a hand on her shoulder.

" I think that sounds like a fine idea." Said Megan.

" Alright Youtube's Army, commence Operation:Save Youtube." Said Noah, extending his hand out, the others smiled and placed their hands over his before breaking. The group spent the rest of the time with them and figuring out who the partners/teams were before coming up with a plan. Once the others left, Hayden put together the list of Youtube's Army by their usernames and names.

Afterwards, their parents came back, Hayden went over to Kalel, hugging her and apologizing for the fight they'd had earlier. Kalel smiled and hugged her back.

" So, that was a good idea you had...calling Megan and Noah and...well...you're not as bad as I thought Dawson." Said Megan, giving Blake a small nudge as he chuckled.

" You're not so bad yourself Howell." Said Blake, nudging her back. She smiled softly, and looked up at him into his blue eyes. He cleared his throat, and walked her to the hotel room she and her dads were staying at. She looked down, immediately and bit her lip.

" Uh, thank you...for...for walking me here." Said Megan." Blake nodded, and kissed her lips much to her surprise, before chuckling softly. Her face turning a deep red, as he turned and walked off as she exclaimed.

" You can't just- wh-" She whimpered slightly, and sighed, having been caught off guard.

" Hey Megan, I did it, I got us into...what are you doing?" Asked Astrid, Megan cleared her throat and brushed past Astrid who followed her curiously. Hayden immediately showed up not long after, the plan was they had told each of their parents they were spending the night at the other's hotel rooms. While actually going to invetigate, Miss 200 most subscribed, Priscilla.

Meanwhile, Noah and Toby were in Noah's room communicating through webcam, and a tiny microphone Toby had snagged from his dad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so espionage under way XD, I hope you guys enjoy it XD**

* * *

" So, you know what to do." Said Noah, the girls nodded and hid the microphones with their hair. Putting it over their ears, as they went up to the door. Megan cleared her throat and motioned for Hayden to knock on the door. Priscilla opened it, and looked at the three girls oddly.

" Um, can I help you?" She asked, looking at them oddly.

" We just came to ask a few questions." Said Astrid, folding her arms over her chest. Priscilla narrowed her eyes before looking back at a rather nervous looking girl, who immediately looked down as two other girls glared at her. Hayden furrowed her brow, thinking that was kind of odd.

" Look Pris, this is simple ok just answer our questions and we'll get out of your hair." Said Megan, her eyes immediately narrowed, Priscilla narrowed her own and crossed her arms over her chest. Her brown eyes looking at them up and down.

" And why should I do anything for you? I mean, I'm not gonna kiss the ground you walk on just because you-"

" Bring up what I think you're going to bring up, and my fist is going to make its way into your face." Said Megan, Hayden and Astrid placed their hands on her shoulder. She took a deep breath as she heard Toby on the other end telling her to simmer down. She was just so tired of people bringing that up constantly.

" Oh, something wrong 199?" Asked Priscilla, the two girls giggled, as Megan narrowed her eyes.

' Not sure, 200, what about you?" Asked Megan, the air around them becoming tense.

" Ok, look, we're not here to start problems we're just here to ask you a few questions. And we'd appreciae your cooperation." Said Hayden, as she got inbetween them. Priscilla shook her head as she looked down at Hayden.

" I don't think so, but I'm sure you've heard enough from the squealer." Said Priscilla, looking back at the nervous girl, who looked up at Hayden, Megan and Astrid. Toby and Noah looked at each other before turning back to the screen wondering just what was going on.

The girl immediately got up and brushed past them, and stalked off. Priscilla immediately slammed the door in their faces. Astrid turned and rushed after the nervous girl immediately stopping infront of her and blocking her way.

" Hi, I'm Astrid, its nice to meet you." Said Astrid in a friendly tone as she looked at the brunnette who immediately looked down.

" Um, hi." Said the girl, as Megan and Hayden went over to her.

" What's your name?" Asked the blond, clearly this girl knew something and by the looks of it she was on the wrong side of Priscilla's wrath...so hopefully she'd cooperate. The girl cleared her throat and looked up at Astrid.

" My name's Regina...or QueenGlamor...um, you're sweetiepie right?" Asked the girl who looked to be around thirteen or so. Astrid smiled and nodded, when she furrowed her brow for a second before lighting up as sh recognized her.

" I know you, QueenGlamor, you're MissGlamorazzi's daughter...what're you doing with them?" Asked Astrid, Megan and Hayden shared a look as the thirteen year old immediately looked down. Her brown hair covering her face, as her cheeks began to turn hot.

" They said they were my friends...but, but what their doing is bad and..and...I didn't mean to but.." Said Regina immediately looking up with tears forming in her eyes.

" Woah, woah, woah, slow down..slow down...ok from the top." Said Hayden, gently placing her hand on the teen's shoulder as they led her back down the hall. Regina sniffed, as she hugged Hayden and immediately began crying. Hayden looked up at the other two for assistance, they shrugged as they looked at her.

" Um, are you ok?" Asked Megan.

" I'm sorry, it..its just," She sniffed." I've never really had many friends before and...they...they said they'd be my friend if I let them be in mine and my mom's videos and...well...I heard them talking about getting rid of people. So I got scared and I was going to tell but...but..."

" But what?" Asked Astrid, Regina sniffed as she pulled up her shirt sleeves to reveal cuts and cigarrete burns.

" Holy shit." Whispered Noah, as he and Toby saw that through the screen.

" They did that to you?" Asked Hayden, horrified.

" And they said I was gonna get it worse if I told anyone and...and...and then you came and...and I don't wanna go back there." She cried clinging to Hayden. Megan clenched her hands tightly into fists, she turned only for Astrid to grab onto her and hold her back.

" No let me go now Astrid, I will not stand for this." Said Megan, anger coursing through her veins.

" Yeah but its only going to make it worse." Said Hayden, as she hugged Regina and patted her back. She wanted t rush in there and kick their asses as well, but that wouldn't help as well.

" Regina, what did you mean, when you said they were going to get rid of who they didn't like?" Asked Astrid softly, still holding onto Megan so that the british youtuber wouldn't go and unleash hell upon Priscilla..even if she deserved it.

" They want to move up...their tired of being last, and looked down on. I know how that feels...but I don't want anyone dead." Cried the thirteen year old, as she looked up at them with red eyes.

" Well first off, you can stop hanging around with them...clearly their not your real friends, and you did the right thing by telling...you're not at all like them...what number are you?" Asked Hayden curiously.

" 102." She replied, Hayden smiled and, Noah immediately crossed her out on the list of suspects.

" Well you deserve it...come one, we're gonna take you somewhere safe." Said Astrid, they went over to another hotel room where Hayden knocked on the door. Jeannette opened it, and looked up at the three girls.

" Uh hi guys, whats going on?" Asked Jeannette.

" We brought a friend, Regina this is Jeannette Graceffa, and not sure if you cn see but back there is Rachel Penna and Zoey- Fowler Byrnes. Their parents are Youtubers too. Jeannette, this is Regina." Said Hayden, Regina gave a small wave. Jeannette smiled at Regina and took her hand. She didn't know why Hayden brought her over but...she had a feeling the other girl needed some friends right now.

" C'mon, we're playing Hunger Games Minecraft."

Regina looked back at the other three before smiling as she followed Jeannette inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, yeah Harvey, Priscilla, and Justin are little sociopaths aren't they? But not to worry, they'll get their just desserts. In the meantime, the big day is coming up fast, more drama are you ready? **

* * *

Hayden, Astrid, and Megan snuck into the hotel room, where the Hecox's were as Noah and Toby were currently over there. They snuck into the room, thanks to Toby letting them in whilst Ian and Mel were in their room, immediately handing Toby his camera and Microphone back.

" Thanks." Said Toby, as he put all the stuff back in the backpack.

" How could they do something like that? She's just a little girl." Said Astrid, looking down at her hands horrified. vividly remembering the scars and burns on Regina's wrist. How was the poor girl going to explain that to her parents? Her future husband? Kids? Employers? friends?

"Some people are just born evil." Muttered, Noah casting a side glance as he remembered Stephen and Harvey.

" So...what now?" Asked Hayden, looking up at the others, the images stuck in her head.

" There's a possibility that...well...Regina said they wanted to move up, and that they were talking about getting rid of the people they didn't-" Before Toby could finish, Hayden stormed off knowing what he was going to say. They were going to kill their parents... so that they could move up...after all, if you killed the top most subscribed...all that would be left would be them...after all, with no one above the list.

She stopped infront of the hotel room and leaned against the door. Hugging her knees to her chest, as she remembered Stephen dragging her away and almost killing her dad...then came Paul who'd almost finished the job...and now this. It seemed the universe didn't want her dad around for some reason.

She shook her head and buried her face in her arms as the tears rolled down her face. She'd been so stupid, actually believing him over her dad and everyone else...she felt the door behind her being pulled away, as someone knelt down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" What's wrong baby?" Asked Anthony, he'd been going to go get some water, when he heard someone crying outside and after going to investigate, saw it was Hayden.

" I'm sorry...I...you were right, he was an evil jerk." Said Hayden, Anthony wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, gently running a hand through her dark hair as she hugged him tightly and cried. He wanted to ask what had happened, and that she'd said she'd be with Astrid but...he'd talk to her tommorrow.

Astrid entered the hotel room, She bit her lip, and looked at the room, with misty eyes...she sighed, and went to the room she was staying in, grabbing a pillow and the blanket. And just like when she was little, she went into her parents' room were they were fast asleep. She smiled softly as her dad muttered something about barrels in his sleep. She set the pillow down next to the bed, and went to sleep on the floor.

Megan entered the room, and the light of the tv was the only source of light in the room, Dan and Phil were on the couch asleep nestled against each other. She went over and sat on the couch leaning against Phil and clutching his arm, as she pressed her cheek against him. Someone's hand was gently patting her hand..most likely Dan's since his hand was around Phil. She sighed, and cuddled in closely.

" So I just exted the others about this little plan, and Shanna says she had to litterally hold Blake back from going on a rampage on Harvey and the others. So, we know what...but what about the how?" Asked Toby, trying to keep his mind, off of today's discovery.

" We'll find out tommorrow. " Said Noah. Toby nodded, and laid down on the bed. The next day, on the Con floor, Blake and Shanna snuck away from their dad's table and decided to go to Pruan/ Justin whilst Noah took a look through the camera.

" Ok, so you're the good cop, and I'm the bad cop." Said Blake, his twin sister, lefted an eyebrow as she looked at him curiously.

" How come you always get to be the bad cop?" She asked, he looked at Justin and cracked his knuckles.

" Let's just say, this time, there is definetly a reason for that." Said Blake, recalling what Megan had told him about how he'd cornered her, after the younger Dawson had left. He narrowed his eyes, knowing what would've happened had her dads not intervened. Shanna nodded slightly, as they went up to Justin.

" Well if it isn't Shanna and Blake Dawson, you're the channel right below me. So, what brings you here?" He asked, looking up at them.

" Ok Pruan, we want to ask you a few questions if you don't mind now...we can do this my way, and you can cooperate by awnsering our questions." Said Shanna, when Blake clenched his hands tightly into fists.

" Or we can do this my way, which is the hard way and honestly...I'm almost hoping for you to pick the hard way. " Said Blake, glaring down at him, as he sat at the booth. Justin gulped, as Blake looked at him with those intense blue eyes.

" So whose it gonna be...me or him?" Asked Shanna, motioning to Blake.

" Neither, I don't have to awnser anything if I don't want to. " Said Justin, standing up, and glaring at Blake who glared back and immediately grabbed Justin by the shirt collar. Leaning in and glaring at him.

" I suggest you cooperate because you will not like my way..." Said Blake, Shanna's eyes widened, as she looked at her brother.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so super sleuthing in this chapter, and I hope you guys like it...and yeah XD**

* * *

" Blake, tone it down." Said Shanna calmly, Blake sighed and relented slightly. Even though he wanted to beat him down, he had important information and unfortunately they needed him...he could beat him up later. His blue eyes glared at him intensely, while Justin kept on looking at Shanna so as to divert his attention away from Blake.

" Ok, so what do you want to know my red haired sweetheart?" Asked Justin, Shanna rolled her eyes and shook her head before taking a deep breath.

" Well, for one thing what exactly were you and Harvey talking about the night before?" Asked Shanna, deciding to ignore his comment.

" Is it against the law to talk to my friend? We weren't doing anything wrong he was just asking if I could help him with." Justin immediately stopped and looked up at them with fear in his eyes. Which made them immediately look at him suspiciously.

" Help him make what?" Asked Shanna, as she and Blake leaned in rather closely. Justin cleared his throat, and looked up at the two twins before him, he knew Shanna was losing patience and Blake...well..he'd probably love to get his hands on Justin right now.

" I refuse to awnser without a parent, guardian or lawyer present." Said Justin, knowing that if he told Harvey would probably not be happy.

" Which would be great, if we were police or anyone of higher authority...but, we're just teens...like you, and we want to get to know you better, starting with the fact that y'know...whatever you make tends to explode so we're kind of curious as to why Harvey would ask you...unless he was planning on making a bomb." Said Blake, his blue eyes glowering down at Justin.

" And why would I want to bomb anyone Dawson?" Asked Justin, glaring up at Blake.

" I don't know you tell us...I mean, you're pretty low on that list...if something like..say a bomb were to go off in that room, then...well that eliminates the competition and you'd finally be on top." Said Blake, his voice dropping low enough for them to hear. " And if...say a couple of people were to go away in the process and leave a certain someone in need of comfort, well that's just a bonus for you. Isn't it?" Asked Blake, his hands tightening around Justin's collar.

" While it is tempting...Smoke bombs don't kill people. Harvey's taking care of that though, as are a few of the others." Said Justin, immediately stopping and realizing what he just said.

" This place is amazing." Said Jenna, as she, her husband, Ryan and his wife and their sons were in the large room the celebration would be held in. The place was fancy, with red carpets that had yellow diamond patterns, glass chandeliers hanging from the ceilings as well as a giant, massive one at the center, the tables had porcelain plates, and red tablecloths on them.

" Yeah, pretty fancy." Said Drew, Bryan nodded as he and Drew looked around the for anything off or suspicious.

" Yeah, Mr. Valeran, whose son is a Youtuber, decided to donate this hall to us and even helped come up with the idea for the celebration." Said Hank, immediately Drew and Bryant looked at each other, and Bryant cleared his throat.

" So um, if he donated this place...why does the list only go from 1-99?" Asked Bryan, Ryan looked back at his on wondering why he asked that.

" For some reason in the email he sent, he asked that the list only go from 1-99 we asked but he hasn't responded back." Said Hank, as he went back to telling Jenna and Bryan, who'd be up on stage seated with Ian, Anthony, Felix and Shane on a large table since they were 1-5 on the list.

Drew immediately texted Noah and Hayden this.

Noah looked at the text, as he and Astrid were getting lunch, when Astrid got a text from Shanna.

" So, the bombs are smoke bombs...to provide cover?" Asked Astrid in confusion.

" Probably, but they can still be dangerous depending on what the fumes coming out of it actually is." Said Noah, before telling Astrid what Drew and Bryan sent.

" You think they accept volunteers?" Asked Astrid, making Noah furrow his brow and mull it over in his mind, if they did volunteer, well...that would mean they'd have the keys to people's cars...to the doors..and other means of escape. Not to mention they'd be right in the room, when everything would start.

" I think they would, if they were short on staff." Said Noah, when he got a text from Hayden.

" And apparantly, Mr. Valeran couldn't have sent that email to Mr. Green...because Mr. Valeran is dead, and according to what Hayden found out his other brothers don't exactly encourage his Youtube habits so it couldn't have been any of them." Said Noah, Astrid narrowed her eyes.

" So, what do we do...do we tell the police?" Asked Astrid. Noah bit his lip, he wanted to say yes but he remembered how Stephen had escaped jail time the first time...ut he doubted the current head of Youtube was related to Harvey, and would bail him out.

" We have evidence...Justin confessed, and Regina's confession will definetly get thrm looking into Priscilla...all we need is for Harvey to confess." Said Astrid, Noah smiled and nodded, before texting Hayden this.

Hayden sighed, as she, Toby and Megan went to go find Harvey...this was it...Operation save Youtube was almost complete, with Justin, Priscilla and Harvey as the ringleaders...two were definetly caught and ready to go...all they needed was Harvey.

Which was going to be easier said than done.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this chapter is going to have some feels to it...and it's going to go kind of fast so bare with me**

* * *

Hayden sighed, as she looked back at Toby and Megan, who kept their distance enough to be there should anything happen...but far enough so that Harvey wouldn't get too suspicious. Megan gave her an encouraging nod, and Toby flashed a small thumbs up as she went up to the booth.

" We need to talk." Said Hayden, Harvey looked up and immediately stood up.

" Finally, you've been ignoring me for the past couple of days I was starting to get worried." Said Harvey, looking down at her with the most charming smiles on his face. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her lips. She shook her head and pulled away from him making him furrow his brow.

" What is it?" Asked Harvey, Hayden bit her lip and looked up at him..her jaw immediately going slack as her brown eyes looked up at him. She clenched her hands tightly into fists, recalling his plan...remembering Stephen and Paul...she pulled out of his grasp. Harvey chuckled as he looked down at her.

" Babe wha-"

" Don't call me that...I'm not your babe, I don't think I ever really was...was it all a lie?" She asked, making him chuckle and shake his head.

" Wow, it seriously took you this long?" Asked Harvey, as his voice dropped, Hayden narrowed her eyes as deep down inside her heart began to break.

" You said you loved me." She whispered, in a small, heartbroken whisper, as he chuckled coldly.

" And you actually believed that? Then you're dumber than I thought, the only reason I even thought of doing anything with you was because of your dad. See, I was a fan of...Stephen but, well then your dad had to go and get rid of my idol. You, you were just something to use against him and really, you were so desperate you were willing to get together after what...five minutes?." Said Harvey, Hayden's jaw dropped.

She knew she shouldn't have been surprised...that this was the guy who wanted to get infront...who wanted to kill people to get what he wanted...who made someone torture a helpless thirteen ear old girl...and he'd used her. Not only that, used her to get to her dad...one of the very things she'd told him she hated. Her eyes began to get misty..and her cheeks began to turn red.

" Don't cry hon, that's all anyone is ever gonna do...the only reason anyone will ever want anything to do with you is because of him. And trust me it was so easy, and I mean easy getting you to trust me and I think that...I probably could've taken it a step further just to piss him off." Said Harvey, with a cruel smirk Hayden shook her head and tried hard not to cry infront of him.

" We're gonna stop you...whatever you intend to do, it's not gonna work." Said Hayden, Harvey smirked and tilted her chin up.

" Oh I think it will, see...here's the thing...well...I probably shouldn't gloat just yet, I'll save it for later." Said Harvey, with a small chuckle. " Oh and don't look at me with those big puppy eyes either, you're the one who came to me remember? You're the one who dated a guy five minutes after knowing him and you didn't expect it to go wrong? You're pathetic." Said Harvey, when Toby punched him in the stomach.

" I think I'm done hearing you talk, now I suggest you-"

" I what Turner, I suggest you back up out of my face before I decide that you need to be taught a lesson." Threatned Harvey, Toby narrowed his eyes as Megan placed a hand on his shoulder.

" C'mon he's not worth it." She replied, as they walked off with Hayden, who looked down at the ground as they walked back.

" I'm sorry." Said Megan, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Later that evening the kids were at the hotel room, with Noah and immediately called the police and telling them everything. They sent them the footage they'd gotten as well as the pictures of the scars and burns Regina had through e-mail.

Harvey, Priscilla and Justin sat in the police station, a security guard having come up and escorted them off the premises and taken them downtown. Harvey cast an aside glance to the two of them, smirking inside as he looked up at the officer.

" Sir, I swear, I had nothing to do with their plan...I mean, I may have hung around them once or twice but to actually try to kill people? Now that's just crazy." Replied Harvey, Priscilla and Justin immediately looked at him with their jaws slack and their eyes as wide as saucers. He cooperated with them...painting himself as the innocent one and...well...with Priscilla having recorded herself doing that to Regina and Justin putting all of his bomb tutorials and expertise in his laptop.

He had the perfect scapegoats...He knew Priscilla wouldn't..nay couldn't resist doing something like this, so she was quite obviously a good one..and Justin, poor, poor Justin...he knew Justin had a habit of not really saving files into a place they couldn't easily be reached...not to mention how he'd acted towards Megan earlier. Then there was the fact that, he'd done his research on his lackeys...they had problems.

And he was a "golden child" so to speak..no problems no nothing...so he'd stay the night and wait in the morning for his brothers to come and bail him out. He'd memorized how to turn off the bombs already, and he had more people than just those two in on it...and soon his plan was going to all come together.

" So you did this detective work, uncovered this evil plot and called the police...behind our backs...we're not observant parents are we ?" Asked Ian, rubbing his temples.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so we are fast approaching the climax, I hope you guys like this chapter because crap is going to go down next chapter. **

* * *

" Just a little." Mumbled Hayden under her breath, Juliette nudged her as the four teens stood there in front of their parents. It turned out that you couldn't exactly call the cops on someone and keep it private...so their parents had found out about their little...espionage operation. As well as everything that had happened behind their backs.

" Ok, well...either way, you did good and we're proud of you." Said Lasercorn placing a hand on the twins' shoulders. They looked up at their dad and smiled. Ian turned to Noah and ruffled his hair.

" Yeah you did, but next time tell us ok?" Said Ian, Noah smiled and nodded his head. He was glad that they weren't angry with them, Harvey was behind bars and the others were behind bars and...everything was fine.

" Go to bed." Said Melanie, the teens looked at each other knowing they wanted to be alone. The four teens walked off with Bruce, who was bombarding them with all sorts of questions and wondering why they hadn't let him be a spy with them.

" Can we go one Vidcon without having to worry for our lives?" Asked Anthony, rubbing his temples. Kalel gently rubbed his shoulder, and leaned against him.

" You make it sound like it happens every year, last year nothing happened...or the year before. I'm just glad that the psycho is behind bars." Said Kalel, " You know, I think we raised them right."

Anthony looked down at her, curiously.

" Well think about it, yes it was...a tad reckless to go up against a sociopath on their own but...in the end, they did something good and helped save lives...so I'd say we did a good job raising them." Said Kalel, Ian sighed and nodded, as Mel wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. She was right, the kids my have gone behind their backs and put themselves at risk...but they did help save lives. They were going to however, get a small talking to about the "putting themselves at risk" part.

" You think they'll still hold the thing though? I mean, after what we've just found out...I'm not sure they really should." Said Joven, Sohinki and Mari nodded.

" I dunno I mean, there's no more danger so I suppose so." Said Anthony, though he was just as confused as the others. After a few hours, they went back to their hotel rooms. Ian went over and sat down next to Noah on the couch flipping through the channels.

" So, Youtube's Army?" Said Ian, Noah smiled and chuckled.

" Hayden came up with that, y'know kind of like Dumbledore's Army but with Youtube." He replied, Ian nodded as he placed a hand on Noah's shoulder. His blue eyes looked at the teenager, he remembered years before how his son had tried to do something like this and..how purple and pale he'd looked...from being in that suitcase. And even though things turned out better this time...what if they hadn't. What if something even worse had happened and he'd had no idea.

" Dad?" Said Noah, immediately breaking Ian from his thoughts.

" Sorry I...zoned out there...I'm just glad you didn't get hurt , like... Said Ian, letting the sentence trail off. Noah nodded knowing what he was getting at.

" A few days ago I had...a nightmare about that I mean..." He sighed and told Ian about his nightmare, Ian nodded and listened as his son did so wincing as he told him what Stephen said.

" I'm sorry, if I could go back and stop it from ever happening I would, what he said it's wrong you're one of the bravest, strongest people I've ever known. You think of others and help them out, you do whatever it takes to keep people safe...and what you did, reckless as it was I'm so proud of you." Said Ian, Noah smiled up at him as his father embraced him.

" We both are." Said Melanie as she hugged him.

" Hey, you ok?" Asked Anthony, going into the bedroom where Hayden was underneath the covers, Toby's kid had told him what Stephen had said to her and after everything that happened...well... he had a feeling she wasn't doing so well. Hayden sniffed and sat up, clutching her knees tightly to her chest.

" You were right...he was bad...and..and I'm sorry...I" She stopped and sighed as his words played over and over in her mind, Anthony went over and sat on the bed.

" Baby, he's wrong. there are people out there who love you not because of me or your mom...but because of you. All of those subscribers you have all of your friends they love you because you're you and no one else. And I know right now it may not seem like it, but one day you're going to find someone whose going to love you for the amazing, brave, person you are. " Said Anthony, gently brushing some of her bangs from her face.

Hayden sniffed, and looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

" How come the whole world wants to...to.." She sniffed as Anthony wrapped her in a big hug, gently kissing her forehead. He knew what she meant, First Stephen, then Paul and now Harvey. She cried as she hugged him tightly, she heard the door open as someone else sat on the bed and put her hands on her shoulder. Anthony kissed the top of her head.

" I know it feels that way, but it's not...you did good, today...and look we're still here...and I promise, nothing and no one is ever, ever going to try it again...ok?" Said Anthony, she nodded and sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are at the climax, and we have one or two more chapters after this, so I hope you like it and yeah...plenty of feels ahead. So, sit back because crap is about to go down, and this chapter is long **

* * *

For the next couple of days there was really nothing going on with Harvey and the others gone...and then the big day was here.

" Do you really have to go?" Asked Hayden, Anthony smiled and gently kissed her forehead. Even with the danger gone, it seemed that she was still pretty nervous.

" Yes we do, don't worry you got rid of the danger, everything's going to be just fine." Said Anthony, Hayden sighed and nodded..her parents bidding her goodbye as they left. She sighed, and bit her lip feeling something in her gut telling her something was going to go wrong. She bit her lip and immediately walked out, to see Harvey rounding a corner..and immediately red flags went off in her mind. She immediately dialed Noah and the others telling them that Harvey was here.

" Darn it Phil, we're going to be late." Said Dan impatiently, Megan giggled as her dad made a small sarcastic quip. She went over to her phone...her smile instanly dropping as she read Hayden's text.

" You don't really have to go do you?" Asked Megan, immediately looking back at Dan and Phil.

" Darling don't worry, everything's going to be fine...now in bed by 10:30 and no later than that, and I want no boys in this room understand?" Said Dan, gently kissing her forehead.

" Honestly I..I'd rather you not, maybe you can stay here, I mean..I.."

" Dan, Phil are you ready?" Asked Catrific outside, giving a small wave to Megan.

" Yeah, just give us a moment, dear are you alright, do you need to lay down?" Asked Phil, placing a hand to her forehead.

" She's probably just feeling sick, don't worry..I'll take care of her. You just have fun, mom and Mr. Howell." Said a girl around Megan's age going out from behind Cat, Megan's jaw hung low as she tried to get the words out. Nothing however, was coming out..it was like the words were stuck in her throat.

Dan and Phil left...still unsure, Cat's daughter giggled as she turned to Megan as soon as they left and closed the door.

" I'm totally not going to let you ruin my day you british cu-" She cried out, as Megan grabed a shoe and threw it at her face.

" My nose! I paid for that!" She exclaimed as Megan ran past her, and out the door. She turned and immediately ran to go stop her dads and Cat when she found they were already on the elevator. She turned around and gasped as she saw the other girl.

" You're gonna pay for that."

Megan turned and ran, crying out, as she tripped and fell. She tried to get up, as someone grabbed her leg and began dragging her.

" Hey!"

Blake immediately went and tackled the other girl, who looked up in shock clearly not expecting that. Megan stood up as the other Youtube kids came out and looked at her.

" You're too late...Harvey and the others are in position and...when those smoke bombs go off, the doors are going to be sealed up, and then...the real fun is going to begin...it's going to be a slaughterhouse in there. " Said the girl, blood dribbling down her nose, down her chin.

" And that would make you happy?" Asked Noah, making her giggle in glee.

" More than anything. " She replied, Megan slapped her across the face.

" We need to get there now." Said Toby, the others nodded as they immediately ran...the police would be there in minutes and by that time it could've been too late...they had to hurry and get everyone out to safety.

" There see Dan, right on time." Said Phil, as he, Dan and Cat arrived into the large room filled with the other Youtubers who ranged from the most subscribed up 'till number 99. Though Dan noticed that there seemed to be some rather young volunteers from number 100 down.

Anthony smiled softly as he waved to Kalel seated with Anna Akana and Meghan, she giggled and waved back.

" You ok man?" Asked Ian, noticing how his friend seemed anxious, as they sat onstage.

" I dunno, maybe it's just me...Hayden didn't really seem to want us to come. I hope their ok." Said Anthony, Ian placed a hand on his shoulder. When an announcer's voice came on overhead.

" Ladies and Gentleman, welcome today we pay tribute to you, our Youtubers ranging from most subscribed to the 99th most subscribed. Each of you has brought raw talent, loyalty and dedication, putting as much passion and creativity into your videos as you could muster. You've been with us since the very beginning of this site in 2005, from our top subscribed. Ian and Anthony of Smosh."

The crowd applauded, though they wondered just where the voice was coming from.

" to our 99th most subscribed, Greg Jackson, aka Onision." The audience clapped again.

" We're just in time." Whispered Drew, as they saw the 20 other teens behind the building prepping and putting on their masks...getting their guns at the ready. Harvey at the forefront, the group looked to each other wondering what to do.

" We can take them...with just you, there's just eleven of you...but all together..there's 41 of us." Came another voice. Noah and the others looked back to see Lazarus and Juliette, standing behind them were the other Youtube Kids, from Lily, Locke, Lincoln, Babytard, Rocktard, Sontard, and them to Jeannette, Regina, and all of the other Youtube kids.

" We kind of brought back up." Said Laz, with a small smile.

" Ok, this is what we're going to do...we're going to split up and take them down one by one by using the element of surprise." Said Noah, the others nodded and all prepared to hide as the perpetrators began to go to their positions.

Harvey smirked as he heard each of the group being taken out...over their walkie talkie...he knew Youtube's Army would be here and to the little tip off earlier and while most of his goons were here getting their butts kicked..he still had a good few inside.

Megan punched someone in the face, before falling backwards and landing on Blake's lap, as he was getting cornered by two other guys. She narrowed her eyes and kicked them in the groin while Blake kicked ther face and knocked them out.

" Hey Meg...if we die there's-" He was cut off by Megan kissing his lips.

" I know." She whispered, with a small smile as her green eyes looked into his blue ones.

" Makeout later." Said Hayden as she and Noah arrived, Megan smiled as she and Blake stood up.

" So did we win, because that was kind of easy...a bit too easy." Said Lincoln, as he and the others appeared. Beside him Lily nodded, when they heard some rustling. Harvey chuckled as he emerged from the shadows, making them immediately stand their ground.

" You're right...that was too easy, see I knew that you could take these idiots down...that was kind of my plan. I trick you into believing these goons are actually the ones doing the attacking and get you tired enough so that you can't fight back in there when it's cloudy. Speaking of which...I think it's almost time." Said Harvey, as he retreated back into the shadows, Noah immediately rushed forward...only to end up in a tiny...cramped seret entrance near the building.

" Noah are you ok?" Called Hayden.

" Fine, just found a secret tunnel thing, you guys go cut him off." He replied trying to keep calm, and keep his claustrophobia in check.

" You heard him Youtube's Army, we're going to go in...we get as many people out as you can, be careful and be safe...remember to keep watch for anyone carrying a gun, and...Megan you're in charge." Said Hayden, Megan opened her mouth as Hayden immediately went in after Noah.

" Alright..I'll...I'll do that." Said Megan, nervously as Blake took her hand. She looked at him and sighed, as he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

" Alright boss lady, what do we do?" Asked Toby Turner.

Hayden coughed, as she entered the small and cramped space, she heard Noah shivering, and breathing loudly. He gasped as she immediately placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Take a deep breath..." She whispered. " This is just like when Harry had to go into the chamber to go save Ginny...remebember that? You're Harry, and Harvey is Tom Riddle."

Noah looked back at her, into her brown eyes, he knew she was trying to make him feel better and it worked...slightly. She leaned in and kissed him, catching him off guard.

" We can do it, friendship always wins." Said Hayden, he smiled and nodded as they made their way down and looked up as Harvey went up some steps which led up to the stage...they heard Harvey talking..before hearing explosions and people screaming.

They rushed over, and climbed up, coughing as a thick black smoke covered their vision. They heard the sounds of screaming, panic...shots being fired and people calling out for others as they tried to find the way out. Hayden coughed a few times and looked around.

" Dad? Mom? Dad!"

Anthony immediately stopped in his tracks, as he heard Hayden's voice in the ensuing panic. His face turned pale, as he immediately looked around for her, though he couldn't see anything through this dense fog. He called out for her and Kalel.

The doors were opened, once the two mooks guarding the doors were incapacitated thanks to Toby, Rachel went over and immediately picked at the locks..getting out of the way, as they headed in and tried to get as many people out as they could. Megan rushed in with Blake. She gasped as she bumped into someone, the someone turned around, and aimed a gun to her forehead when Dan tackled them. She screamed as she felt something enter her arm.

" Are you alright?" Asked Dan, as she clutched her bleeding arm in pain. He took her by the hand, and coughed as they tried to find Phil.

Ian looked around, and coughed, immediately getting down to his knee and leaning over a table, and coughing as his face turned red. He looked up as Noah appeared.

" Hey bud, what-wh"

" It's ok dad, come on we have to find mom and get you out of here. " Said Noah, Ian nodded and coughed as he leaned against Noah. The smoke was slowly filling his lungs, and it was getting difficult to breathe...after some time,many were able to get out..albeit some were injures, and others were still inside possibly wounded.

The police came and entered the room, taking the injured onto the ambulance, Noah looked around, as he saw Kalel looking very worried, and very scared as she tried to find Anthony and Hayden amongst the crowd she stopped when she spotted him.

" Noah, are you ok, wh-"

" I'm fine Hayden and-" He was cut off by the sound of a gunshot and the sound of glass breaking as it came crashing down. He, Kalel, Ian and Mel looked into the room as the fog began to get thinner and thinner.

Anthony called out for Hayden, looking around, he immediately stopped when he saw Harvey. Harvey chuckled, as he had a gun pointed at Anthony.

" Well, well, well...if it isn't Anthony Padilla...nice to see you again."

" Look, you don't want to do this...just put the gun down and we can talk about this." Said Anthony, trying to reason with him, he heard alot less screaming, and shots being fired Which he assumed, meant the others had either gotten out, or...well...he hoped it was the first option.

" I don't think so...see, I knew that I could never be number one, at least not with you and Ian around. So, I decided to...eliminate you...so I got some others who were...lonely, the ones who were starting out and who wanted more out of this. More than being looked down upon by you, and the others. So, I told them if they came with me...I'd help them. Stephen...he was my idol and you took him down, so...one of the ways to get to you...was through your little girl." Said Harvey, Anthony glared at him and narrowed his eyes.

" Where are Kalel and Hayden?" Asked Anthony clenching his hands into fists. Harvey smirked, knowing how to get to him.

" Gone, your wife, your daughter, your best friend...they're all gone." Said Harvey, Anthony, shook his head, unable to believe it. No...he was lying he had to be. But then where were they, were they gone...were they safe? He sighed, and looked at him.

" Say goodbye Anthony." Said Harvey, ready to pull the trigger, when Hayden tackled Harvey, making his arm point upwards and shoot thanks to his reflex. He punched Hayden away, only to get crushed by the giant glass chandelier crashing down on him. Anthony immediately went over to Hayden, who was on the ground unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, so here we are at the finale, and yeah woah this one has been hectic and I really, really hope you enjoy it. and...yeah, I know the sequel took a good while to perfect since it was Nightmares, then again Nightmares before finally becoming the form you see before you. Anyway yeah, enjoy XD**

* * *

_Hayden looked around, she was in an open feild, surrounded by trees, and the sky was a perfect shade of blue with nary a cloud as she sun beamed down on everything. She smiled before pausing for a second. _

_" Wait...am I dead?" She asked to herself, when she heard someone chuckle. _

_" Just unconscious." Replied the voice, she turned and saw an older version of her father though there were a few differences, her eyes widened...she knew who he was, having seen him in several pictures and old family movies at her grandmother's house. She smiled softly, feeling her eyes beginning to tear up a little._

_" Hi grandpa." Said Hayden, he smiled and went up to her. Embracing her in a tight hug, he'd never met her... having died before he could see his son even getting married, let alone have kids. He looked down at her and smiled, into her warm brown eyes that looked so much like Anthony's eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she sniffed and looked down at the ground. _

_" I messed up grandpa...I can hear dad going I told you so, and telling me how I could've been so stupid." Said Hayden, her grandfather gently lifted up her chin._

_" Has he done that before?" He asked, she shook her head in response. _

_" Well then how do you know he will? Sweetheart you made a mistake, everyone makes those. That's how we learn, mistakes happen to teach us what we should and shouldn't do...but no matter how many mistakes we make, no matter how big or how small they are the ones who love us...they always forgive us, and the love will never go away even if at the moment...it seems like it. Your dad he, he's given you abit more freedom than I did with him. " Said her grandpa making her furrow her brows._

_" But you're the one who convinced grandma to let him keep the laptop." Said Hayden, in confusion._

_" I may have given it to him and told your grandmother to let him keep it, because he was a good kid and I knew he would be smart enough to avoid any...bad situations. But, when he started making videos, that's well...that's when I became really protective. Back then, the internet was alot different than it is today...and I'd heard from my friends all sorts of horror stories about the kind of people lurking on the other side of the screen." Said her grandfather._

_" But not everyone's like that...did you think there was some nasty pervert watching- I'm gonna stop talking now before I get that image in my head." She mumbled making him chuckle._

_" That's what he said...I remember we used to get into the biggest fights, because he thought I didn't trust him enough, he thought I didn't understand him, that I didn't know what I was talking about...sound familiar?" He quirked an eyebrow upwards, making her look away for a second._

_" I thought not only were those videos dangerous, I thought they were nothing but a big waste of time and that he wouldn't amount to anything with them...I was wrong but, at the time I thought I was right and if there's anything to be said about us Padillas it's that we are incredibly stubborn. The last fight we had...I forgot what it was about, but I do remember how it ended. He told me that he didn't need me in his life to protect him anymore because he was eighteen now...and we told each other we never wanted to see the other again. And by some freak timing...I got sick." _

_Hayden's jaw immediately dropped, her dad had told her he and his dad had fights but she didn't think it was that bad. How had he felt when he'd heard...had he blamed himself...had he even got the chance to apologize. _

_" He didn't get to...apologize did he?" She asked with a small sniffle. _

_" No, don't be stubborn sweetie...because you never know what happens, life is unpredictable. You never know when it'll be the last time..." Said her grandfather wistfully. _

_" Especially when the whole world is out to get him." She muttered under her breath._

_" Seems that way doesn't it, but it's not...there are just some evil people in the world and sometimes it's never clear why they do the tings they do. But your dad and uncle Ian, they always come out strong...what was that saying they say all the time. Friendship always wins?" She smiled and nodded, as her brown eyes looked up at him. _

_" Well it's true it does...and believe it or not...they will always make it out ok. Doesn't make it any less scarier, but believe me when I say that they, your mom and dad, are always going to be there for you. their always going to love you and support you in everything you do, and even they'll make mistakes...their not exactly perfect either, but everything will be ok. Tell your dad I said hi, and that he's made me the proudest father in the world...tell him I said I'm sorry." Said her grandpa as everything began to melt away._

She gasped, and woke, up in a hospital room, her mom smiled down at her and gently brushed some of her bands from her face.

" Hey honey, you gave us quite the scare there." Said Kalel, with a small smile, her eyes were red and puffy, having been crying for a good while worrying about her daughter. Hayden sniffled and hugged her mom, who immediately hugged her back and held her tightly. Anthony looked in, and smiled, he went over and hugged both of them. Hayden looked up at him, remembering what her grandpa said.

" Daddy, grandpa says hi, he also said he's sorry, and that you've made him really proud."

Anthony looked down at her, and sighed softly, as he hugged her and Kalel tightly. He looked upwards for a second and smiled before kissing her and Kalel.

" Thank you...I'm sorry" He whispered, though she had a feeling he wasn't talking to her or her mom.

Megan groaned softly as she woke up, she looked up and smiled up at Blake as he stood by her bedside.

" Hey, it was...a nightmare, trying to get your dads to let me stay in here...how're you?" He asked, his blue eyes looking into her green ones. She smiled and sat up, as he leaned over, their lips instantly locking as they kissed.

" This'll be a great story to tell the kids someday." She whispered making him chuckle, before kissing her.

" You ok?" Asked Noah, Ian looked up and smiled up at his son and Melanie. He wrapped his arms around both of them and hugged them tightly. Letting out a small sigh of relief that they were both ok.

" Yeah, I'm ok...I love you both so much." Said Ian, kissing the two of them as they hugged him.

Once everyone was out, and the questioning had been done by police, the Youtubers and their families sat in the convention hall. After the now President of Youtube had said his bit, Hank and his brother stood up on the stage.

" Well guys after...everything that's happened, we're not sure there should even be a Vidcon next year, since we don't want anything like this or like the one that happened thirteen years ago to happen again and well...we feel that for the safety of the people here and anyone else who arrives that...we should establish a vote. How many vote for there to be a Vidcon next year?" Asked John. No one raised their hands, making him and Hank sigh as they nodded.

When they saw a hand go up, followed by another...and another

Hayden raised her hand high, as did Noah, Astrid smiled and raised up hers and one by one each of Youtube's Army did so as well. Anthony smiled as he and Ian lifted their hands, followed by the others. Hank and his brother's eyes widened as the Youtubers began to raise their hands. Ian and Anthony stood up.

" What happened was horrible, and we shouldn't forget it...but, we can prevent it from happening again and...we shouldn't stop it, just because of what happened. We should keep going because otherwise..that's letting them win, it's gonna be hard next year but..I think we can do it." Said Ian, the others nodded and murmers, Hank and his brother looked to each other before turning back to the crowd,

" In that case, we expect to see you guys back next year. Have a good one guys." Said Hank, with a small smile.

The rest of the day was spent packing as Youtubers were all preparing to head home. Dan and Phil looked up as Blake helped Megan get her things since she had to wear a cast. The two kissed, making Dan lift an eyebrow, Phil groaned slightly.

" Dan, I know that look." Said Phil slightly worriedly, as Megan went up to them and smiled.

" Hello dad, daddy." Said Megan happily as she skipped along with Blake, Dan looked at Phil and smirked.

" At least their an entire ocean apart." Said Dan, across from them Felix chuckled.

" You think that's going to stop them bros? we have the internet." Said Felix, knowing all of the nights Astrid spent on the computer talking to her boyfriend...whom was currently making out with his daughter. Ian chuckled softly, as he helped Mel get everything to the car, the doctors told him to take it easy until all that smoke was fully cleared out of his lungs which meant Smosh would be on pause for now.

" I'm sad you have to go and we didn't really get to enjoy our time together." Said Astrid, with a small smile. Noah smiled softly.

" I know but, hopefully next time...and there is always Playlist Live." He replied making her smile back as they kissed, Hayden sighed softly, before putting her stuff away.

" You'll meet someone, preferably one whose not a psychopath." Teased Anthony, she smiled up and hugged him as he hugged her back. He looked up and smiled softly, as he saw his dad looking at him for a split second. He let her go, and went over to Kalel. Noah went behind Hayden and held her hand, making her blush.

" Some Vidcon huh?" He asked, she smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, I wonder what's going to happen next year." Said Hayden with a small chuckle, making him chuckle as well.


End file.
